


A Collection of Cullistair Kisses

by Gowombat83



Series: Cullistair [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Devotion is the theme, Fluff, Gay Male Character, HC heavy, M/M, OTP Feels, Prompts Welcome, Their Love Is So, Unbreakable unshakeable devotion, Writing challenge 100 words, all the kisses, lyfe!, mostly it's fluff, never-ending kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gowombat83/pseuds/Gowombat83
Summary: My lovely Kink-twin Aurlana and I decided there can never be too many Cullen & Alistair kisses and so, here are some more!In 100 words or less!(holy hell that's really hard!)*rating M because you just never know what's going to come up.





	1. Name that Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurlana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All the Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728761) by [Aurlana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is really bad at Alistair's game, but who's the real winner? ;)

It’s a silly game, but he loves it so I indulge him.

_Kiss_

“Hmm, I’m getting peach, or maybe rhubarb?”

“Nope.”

_Kiss_

“You’re right, it’s definitely a berry. Let me just-“

_Kiss_

“Aha, it’s blackberry!”

Alistair scoffs, “Cullen! You’re so bad at this, I despair for your taste-buds, honestly!”

“Sorry love, I’ll do better next time,”

I hide my smile behind my coffee. It was blueberry, I knew that because I saw the pie box in the recycling bin, but I certainly wasn’t about to rob myself of a few extra kisses.

I might just love this game too.

(99)


	2. Tsunami

Still, quiet, warm. The slow measured drip of water. A sweet scent of vanilla.

Cullen sighs- _peace._

“Hey, Cull- _whoop!_ ”

Door crashes open, arms flailing- _splash!_

The tranquillity shattered.

Blinking water from his eyes Cullen faces the surprise addition to his bath.

"What…. just _happened?!”_

“Ah… sorry love,” Alistair peeks bashfully through his dripping fringe. White tee sticking to his muscled body, jeans soaked through, he holds himself over Cullen’s naked form, “slipped on the bathmat.”

_That’s so Alistair!_

And yet, Cullen can’t help but to adore him. Laughing, he leans forward and kisses his damp and blushing lover.

(98)


	3. Bad Day

It was a bad day. Sometimes he had them, sometimes I had them. It was to be expected given all we’d been through. We each handle it differently. Where I throw myself into work or training, he retreats to bed in a darkened room. It’s hard not to go to him, seeing him in pain, but years of experience tells me no.

So I wait, and when he comes to me, red-eyed and wrung out, _then_ I can take him in my arms and kiss his hair, and be grateful that he always finds his way back to me.

(99)


	4. Till Death do us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title - Man Flu

“You’d best say your goodbyes, it won’t be long now.”

“Are you sure you’re not exaggerating a little?”

“No, I’m dying! I’m sorry Cullen, know that I’ve loved you, even to my last breath.”

“Alright then, if you’re certain….”

“I am.”

“Well, I’ll be very sad to see you go, I’ll miss you dearly. But since you’re so determined, can you do one last thing for me love?”

“For you, anything.”

“Good. Take this medicine and finish your chicken soup. I’ll check on you again after your nap.”

Cullen kissed Alistair’s forehead fondly and closed the bedroom door behind him.

(100)


	5. Shortbread

He’s frowning again, hunched over his desk in the dim lamplight. Alistair sighs - he knows just what to do.

In the kitchen the kettle boils, china clinks, and the smell of fresh baked-goods fills the air.

A light rap of knuckles brings Cullen’s attention to Alistair, smiling in the office doorway.

“I thought you could use a break,” Alistair says, setting down mugs and a plate.

“Shortbreads?”

“And coffee.”

Cullen grins up at his husband, humming as their lips meet, “What would I ever do without you?”

“Well, you’d have to bake your own butter cookies for starters.”

(99)


	6. The One

"Evelyn, I must speak with you.... about the Warden..."

"Alistair? Oh yes! He's only been here a while but he's proving a valuable asset for the Inquisition....but, what's wrong?"

Cullen swallows hard.

"Remember when we first started walking out together, I spoke of my first love?"

She nods.

"We were so young, boys really, but... it's all still there. And he feels the same."

Cullen presses a soft kiss to her trembling hand.

"Forgive me, I never meant to hurt you....but, he's the one."

She cries, and it hurts- but less than losing  _him_ again.

(98)


	7. Remmigold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had an image in my head of the boys dancing and staring lovingly at each other for days now.... gosh I need to learn how to draw! In the meantime, there's this....

Cullen extended a hand to his seated lover, a small smile upon his lips.

Alistair’s eyes widened in surprise, “I thought you didn’t dance?” he said as he took the outstretched palm.

 Cullen pulled him close, “For you, my love, I would dance the Remmigold in a dress.”

Alistair chuckled as their arms settled into position and they began to sway, “Hey, that’s my line.”

Cheek to cheek Cullen could feel Al’s smile. He pulled back just enough to press an adoring kiss on it.

Hazel eyes held amber, sparkling with love - lost in each other as they danced.

(100)


	8. Three Whole Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooky boys!

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll only be gone for three days,” Cullen soothed. It was the same each time he went away for work. “I’ll be home Friday evening, we’ll do something special for the weekend, alright?”

“Alright, but will you call me?” Alistair sulked, hands gripped at Cullen’s waist.

“Every night,” he promised, and couldn’t help but to taste that endearing little pout.

Alistair immediately seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Parting with a sigh as the cab arrived Cullen relented, “I’ll miss you too.”

Truthfully, it would be a long three days for them both.

(99)


	9. Shower

Cullen let the water run over his face and down his body, the soothing heat relaxing tense muscles.

The sound of the glass door clinking was followed shortly by two strong arms wrapping him from behind, and the press of a familiar body along his own. He hummed in contentment at the hungry lips and gentle nips that were dotted down his neck and across his shoulder.

“Mind if I join you?” Alistair murmured, tonguing at the droplets beading on his skin.

Cullen turned to face him, pulling him close, “Not at all,” he smiled, and claimed a steamy kiss.

(100)


	10. Sleepless in Skyhold

The heavy oak door to Cullen’s tower opened and closed without a knock. He smiled, at this hour there was only one person it would be. He completed his missive, sealed it with wax, and put away his quill before looking up at the Warden waiting patiently by the desk.

“Good timing,” he said, rising from his chair and leaning to impart a quick familiar kiss.

“Ready for bed?” Alistair asked, taking his hand.

“Bed, yes. Sleep, not quite,” Cullen’s eyes shone with intent.

 Alistair’s lusty grin mirrored his own, “Then by all means lead the way, Commander.”

 

(98)


	11. Suits

Stumbling through the door, limbs clumsy with wine, Cullen laughed as he pulled Alistair inside.

All night Alistair had him captivated – beautiful in a tailored suit cut perfectly to showcase his immaculate figure, all lithe power and charisma as he charmed Cullen’s colleagues. The ball, the award ceremony couldn’t keep Cullen’s attention, constantly dragged back to the walking sex that was his lover.

Eyes hungry he pinned him against the wall, “Did I tell you how much I like this suit?” the luxe fabric crimped in his fist.

“Tell me again,” Alistair teased.

The hard, consuming kiss was answer enough.

 

(100)

 


	12. Family

“They are going to love you, you’ve nothing to be worried about.”

“You don’t know that, what if they think I’ve corrupted you or something, they could be in there now with pitchforks….”

“You think I’ve never told them about us? Sweetheart, they can’t wait to meet you.”

“You promise?”

“I Promise.” Cullen softly kisses him before knocking on Mia’s door.

It swings open, a small woman flings herself into Alistair’s surprised arms.

“Alistair! It’s so wonderful to finally meet you!”

“I…. thank you, Mia, I’m glad to meet you too.”

Cullen just smiles at him over his sister’s head.

(100)


	13. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Of all the ways they’ve ever made love, this is always their favourite.

Alistair loves the feel of Cullen’s weight atop him, to wrap himself around him, thighs spread wide to welcome him in. To hold him close - connected as much as possible.

For Cullen it’s being eye-to-eye with his hazel beauty, to witness every sweet expression as he gives Alistair pleasure. But mostly it’s because he can kiss him- passionately, softly, _deeply -_ every time the desire strikes. And as much as Cullen loves to make love with him – nothing, but _nothing_ compares to his kiss.

(97)


	14. Happy Birthday-Versary

Alistair had never known his birthdate but was given to believe that it should be one of the happiest days in a boys life.

So when, in the month of his birth ( _that_ much he knew), Alistair found himself sharing his first kiss with the boy Cullen, he decided that _this_ was the happiest day of his life, and as such he claimed it evermore as his birthday.

Years later Alistair knew he’d chosen well. Again he stood before that same boy, today his husband- twelve years to the day since their first kiss.

It was the best birthday-versary ever.

(100)


	15. The Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Heavy breaths, chests rising and falling in tandem. The slide of tanned skin on pale skin. He tastes of something earthy and hot, and of salt- familiar. Home.

The sheets hiss as they move underneath and over, they smell of vanilla and sweat. Coarse hair tickles the sensitive skin of thigh and throat, fingers grasp and dig, and caress.

Alistair absorbs each impression, indelible on his memory. Perfectly preserved. The last time - it would be the last.

And in the morning, before he departs with the Warden, a final, sweet kiss -

“I’ll never forget you, Cullen.”

(98)


	16. Better

I kiss his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks. His nose. My lips hover above his lips, his breath tickles and I smile. He closes the last inch between us, his kiss as familiar and warm, and comforting as home.

He is my home - Alistair - he’s my everything. After it all; Kinlock, Kirkwall, Haven, Skyhold – there is Alistair, and he makes it all better.

Wisened and warn now, with silver hair and weathered skin – he’s still the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.

So beautiful I kiss him again, now and as often as I can, every day.

(99)


	17. Lost and Found

Adament. The battle was a blur, the rift, falling. Gone, he was gone. Alistair. Cullen saw him fall, saw them all swallowed by sickly green light.

Black despair, and pain. The pain of his loss.

Cullen cries. Harsh, silent sobs, shaking in the dark.

Beside him he stirs.

“Cullen? Oh, my love,” tender words and tender arms console him, “I’m here, I’m right here, my sweet love. It’s all okay now. You’re okay.”

A tender kiss, and Cullen can breathe again.

He came back.

Tears slow and he kisses him again, and he remembers- he came back

 

(97)


	18. Rain

The date by all accounts was a disaster.  

The food was cold, the wine was bad, then they’d found the car had a punctured tyre – and the spare was missing. On top of all that, as they were walking to find some ice-cream while waiting for road service, Cullen was sure it was going to rain.

But as the drops began to fall Alistair grabbed his hand and ran for cover. Laughing they huddled in the dubious shelter of a flimsy awning. Eyes bright and hair dripping Alistair kissed him.

Cullen thought it was the best date he’d ever had.

(100)


	19. Declarations

Looking down into warm hazel eyes Cullen felt his heart flutter.

“I love you,” he murmured, watching with joy and awe the impossible softness that flooded them at his words.

Alistair craned his neck to kiss his lips with infinite tenderness, fingers curling to grasp tightly at the hands that held them.

“And I you, beyond all measure and reason.”

“Then never, in this world or the next, has a man been more blessed than I.”

Nothing could have kept Cullen from falling into another kiss as he strove to convey the full depth of his passion and adoration.

(99)


	20. Baby Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

“I can’t believe we’re here, it’s finally happening!”

“We’ve been waiting a long time, are you nervous?” Cullen asked.

“Yes, but also excited, I’ve wanted this forever. I’m _happy!_ Are you happy?” Alistair asked anxiously.

Cullen reached for a fidgeting hand and stilled it with a kiss, “I’m very happy.”

“Cullen and Alistair?” their names were called.Standing hastily they crossed to the woman with the clipboard, “Are you ready to sign the adoption papers?”

They both nodded, hands clasped tightly in anticipation.

She smiled wide, “Great! Follow me, your puppy –“

“Cheddar!”

“- _Cheddar_ is waiting to meet you.”

(100)


	21. Peachy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a good peach?

It was just too tempting – Alistair, sprawled on his stomach on their bed, snoring softly. Nothing but the corner of a thin sheet between Cullen and that perfect bubble beneath.

Sliding onto the bed Cullen ran his hands up those muscular thighs, straddling them before sinking his fingers into pliant flesh.

He grinned at the groan from above, the gentle push back against his hands. Encouraged, Cullen peeled back the barrier and smiled- _beautiful_ _!_

Growling he bent to take a bite of Alistair’s juicy cheek, then kissed away the sting.

There was _nothing_  Cullen enjoyed quite like Alistair’s peachy butt.

 

(100)


	22. Prayers

Blinking thickly Alistair forces his eyes open, then half way closed again as the light stabs into his head.

A familiar figure sits vigil at his bedside, hands clasped tightly around his, lips mouthing a ceaseless litany.

“Please wake up Al, please baby? Oh Maker, I need him.”

“Cullen?” he rasps out.

“Alistair!” Cullen shoots up, eyes wide. In the next moment he’s peppering Alistair’s face with fervent kisses, “Blessed Maker! Don’t you ever do that to me again, you scared the life out of me!”

Tears prick at Cullen’s broken admonishment, “I’m sorry love, so sorry. I’ll try.”

 

(100)


	23. Sweet Cuddles

Alistair found Cullen dozing on the couch, head back and arms crossed, expression unguarded and soft – it made his heart warm.

Unable to help himself Al moved to straddle Cullen’s lap, wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and buried his face in his neck. He smiled as Cullen stirred and embraced him, sucking in a deep breath and exhaling through his nose as he squeezed.

Humming in contentment Al planted a firm kiss to his skin before nipping playfully. He felt the rumble of Cullen’s chuckle roll through their chests pressed close together and he sighed – _this_ was true happiness.

(100)


	24. At First Sight

 

The last thing Cullen expects when entering the War Room to meet the King of Ferelden, is to be utterly entranced by the charismatic monarch.

Somehow he gets through the meeting without making a fool of himself, mostly by avoiding eye contact, but before he can retreat behind his colleagues at its conclusion he's called back.

Alone now, Cullen finally meets his King’s eyes and is surprised to find his own heated desire mirrored back at him.

“Tell me I didn’t misread this?” Alistair breathes, leaning in close.

Cullen shakes his head, “No, you really didn’t,” and kisses him.

 

 

(99)


	25. Missing

  **E** very voice in the throne room fell silent.  A loan figure, arm bandaged across his chest, bloodied and muddied, and a visible limp looked much the worse for wear.

“Cullen!”

Alistair flung himself from the throne. The instant he was within reach he pulled his missing General into a desperate embrace and kissed him with tearful relief.

Parting, Cullen looked nervously at the shocked faces of the court, “Ah.. Alistair….”

“I don’t care anymore, I don’t.  It’s time they knew.” The stress of the past weeks fell away as he held his love in his arms again, “I love you”.

(100)


	26. Perfect Start to Every Day

Slowly drifting to wakefulness Alistair hung suspended in that warm quiet moment before opening his eyes. It took a few seconds to realise that he hadn’t woken on his own. The soft, insistent press of lips to his made him smile. Moving in languid sweeps, gentle and familiar – Cullen.

He hummed in pleasure and parted his lips, poking out the tip of a lazy tongue, seeking. Humming again when its’ fellow jointed it in his mouth. If he awoke this way a thousand times it would still be the perfect start to his day – Cullen’s mouth on his, kissing sweetly.

(99)


	27. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU in which Cullen works in an office, in perfectly tailored suits, and Ali is a builder in tight white Tee's and jeans :P

“Hey baby!”

“Hello love, what brings you by the office?” Cullen stands behind his desk, eyes alight at his unexpected visitor.

“I was on the way to lunch after a job and thought I’d see if you’d eaten yet?” Alistair wrapped his husband in a tight hug as they met.

“I haven’t in fact. Should we go out, or grab something at home?”

Alistair grinned suggestively, his voice dropping, “I’d like to take you home, I think.”

" _That_  is a very good idea. I’ve a sudden craving for something....sweet,” Cullen replied lowly, and kissed him through a smirk.

 

(99)

 

 


	28. Lunch Date 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same modern AU in which Cullen visits the build site and steals his sexy lover away for a ... bite!

Cullen cut the engine and took a moment to appreciate the view.

Among the various tradesman stood his husband- tanned and sweaty, arms bulging, back rippling above a tapered waist, and a perfect ass in tight denim.

When Alistair saw him his smile was brilliant.

“Lover,” he greeted.

“Could you be _any_ sexier?” Cullen asked, grinning.

Alistair’s answering kiss was hot and deep, and sucked the breath from his lungs.

“I don’t know, can I?” Al teased.

“In the car, now!” he commanded.

Al laughed and called back to his crew as he opened the door, “Be back in…just…I’ll be back!”

 

(100)


	29. A Whole New World

Cullen was nervous but also excited.

"I've... never kissed a man before. But, I want to ... kiss you _."_

Alistair's eyes were kind and understanding.

"Well, it's not much different to kissing a woman in some ways. You can kiss me gently, sweetly, passionately - I like those things." 

He tucked an errant blonde curl behind Cullen’s ear.

"But also, I can kiss you the same way. Sometimes it's nice to take the lead, but it can be just as nice to let yourself be kissed." 

"I think I'd like that."

Cullen smiled shyly as Alistair’s lips met his - gently, sweetly, passionately.

(100)


	30. Sweet Dreams

Alistair dragged himself up the ladder, the only thought in his mind was sleep. Hauling himself upwards almost seemed more effort than it was worth until his eyes landed on the bed.

Sprawled in a pool of moonlight, bare-skinned and pale - Cullen.

Curls bleached white in the colourless dim, face slack and peaceful- the need to touch, to hold was enough to get Alistair those last few steps.

Naked beneath the blankets he wrapped himself around his sleeping love and planted a tender kiss to bare shoulder.

"Sweet dreams, my love," he whispered, before drifting into the fade himself.

 

(100)


	31. Whirlwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special guest appearance by Scout Jim!

Cullen was at his desk reviewing reports with Jim when Alistair blasted through the door, face alight with excitement.

“What are you up to?” Cullen asked warily.

“I’m going to spar with Bull!” Al exclaimed.

Darting around the desk he bent to press two hasty kisses to Cullen’s startled mouth before flying up the ladder to their room.

"Ahem, Commander?" Jim smirked, shuffling pages.

Cullen blushed, snapping back to the work. His eyes remained steadfastly glued to the report even as Al returned helm in arm, and he bade him be careful.

"Love you!" called back his retreating ginger whirlwind.

(100)


	32. Worth It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Lola!
> 
> Follow-up from Whirlwind.

“I told you to be careful,” Cullen admonished as he tended the fresh cuts, scrapes and bruises adorning Alistair’s body.

“I was! Or I tried to be…. Maker he’s big, and quicker than you’d expect….” Al hissed as Cullen rubbed the salve into a particularly tender spot.

“Look at you,” Cullen lamented, brushing fingertips over his lover’s skin, “I thought I was the only one allowed to leave marks.”

“Jealous?” he grinned.

Cullen growled as he touched his lips to the various abrasions and patches of darkening flesh, lightly kissing each wound.

Al closed his eyes and hummed.

“Worth it!”

 

(100)


	33. Laundry!

" _Alistair_!" 

Al cringed and poked his head around the door. 

"Yes, love?"

Cullen clutched a soggy towel in one fist and laundry in the other, exasperation evident.

_Oh!_

"Sorry baby, I just.... forgot," he apologised.

"If I have to hang your towel and put your clothes in the hamper  _one more time..."_

"You'll spank me?" He grinned.

 Cullen groaned.

"You'll tie me up? You'll tie me up and  _then_ spank me?"

"What did I do, Maker?" Cullen implored as Al draped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You love me."

"I do, Maker save me, I really do."

(100)

 


	34. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the line in The Lion King, for our Lion and his King ;)

"Dada, Dada!"

Cullen nudged the body beside him, "Your daughter is awake." 

"Before sunrise she's your daughter," Alistair mumbled back.

"C'mon love, she wants you." He kissed a bare shoulder before giving a light shove.

Groaning, Al sat up. Knuckling his eyes and yawning wide he pulled on a pair of bottoms before heading for the door.

"You're just going to go back to sleep then, huh?"

Cullen hummed and burrowed further into his pillow.

Al smiled, "Ass."

As he opened the door, Cullen's eyes snapped open....

"Papa!"

Alistair smirked, "Your  _son_ is awake, and he's calling for you."

(99)


	35. The Maker's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some sappy sap for y'all

It’s evident in every touch of fingertips, every smile, every kiss of their lips. It’s in the way they look at each other. In every little affectionate word and gesture.

 

They are part of one another, inextricably linked, as essential to life as air.

 

From the moment they met their twin hearts knew they had found their mate– a matched pair. Though they have been separated at times, suffered apart and together, they’ve always found their way back home.

 

It is theirs alone, undeniable and unbreakable. Cullen, and Alistair, and their perfect love.

 

As it was ever meant to be.

 

(100)


	36. A Fond Observer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim!

In the months since Adament it no longer surprised Jim to catch them when entering the Commanders tower. Nor did he mind.  It was never anything explicit, like now as he opened the door to find them together; the Commander leaning against his desk with his Warden before him, the pair comfortable in their embrace. The lovers were completely absorbed in each other, adoration beaming in their smiles as they murmured endearments between sweet kisses. In all the time he’d been working with his superior Jim had never seen him so relaxed and happy. And no-one deserved it more.

(99)


	37. Let the Pasta Burn

Sometimes Alistair just couldn’t help himself, he’d enter a room and see Cullen doing some menial task, and be overcome with a need to be touching him, holding him, kissing him. He felt his heart would burst if he wasn’t doing one or all of those things. He’d long given up questioning how he came to be so lucky, and now took every opportunity to revel in the love he’d found. With that in mind, Alistair pushed off the doorframe where he’d been surreptitiously watching Cullen cook, and pulled him into a deep kiss. They could make more pasta later.

(100)


	38. Waiting for Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ali cashes in his V-Card

****The question hung in the air. It was no surprise, they’d been leading to this for a while now. But he’d wanted to be sure, and he’d needed Cullen to be just as certain.

Alistair had always been alone up until Cullen found him, and the sparks had been undeniable. They’d been inseparable since, and now, months on, he was ready.

“Yes Cullen, I want this. I want you.”

His breath was sharp and shallow, his skin alight with the heat between them.

Cullen’s answering smile was breathtaking as he kissed him again, and they took the final step, together.

(100)  


	39. Everything

Mouths pressed hard together in a rough dance of lips, tongues and teeth, as Cullen tried to impress his need through their kiss. It was desperation that drove him, that unknowing of what was around the corner. He’d never forgive himself if they were ever parted without Alistair truly understanding the depth of his heart for him.

Spurred to action by the tragic wreck he’d witnessed, Cullen pinned his love to the wall the moment he got home, and was intent on making sure there was no doubt in Alistair’s mind that to Cullen, he was _everything_.

(97)


	40. A Moment of Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties in with the last chapter

Alistair startled as Cullen wrapped his arms around him and held him tight, pressing his face into his lover’s neck.

“Darling?” Al asked worriedly, turning to return the embrace.

Cullen hushed him with a long, heartfelt kiss.

Pulling away he fixed upon his beloved’s hazel eyes, and framed his sweet face between gentle palms, “I love you, Alistair. I love everything that you do to make our life perfect. You are so important to me, you’re my whole world. I just needed you to know that.”

Alistair’s eyes misted over, “Alright baby,” he soothed, “It’s alright. I love you too.”


	41. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kind of love a cheeky Cullen

“What’s gotten into you this morning?” Al laughed as Cullen nibbled at his ear, “Won’t you be late?”

Cullen continued his ministrations, tonguing his way down Alistair’s neck even as hands grasped his rear and ground them closer together.

“Not that I’m complaining…” his voice was thready with building desire, but lust became confusion when Cullen suddenly stepped away.

Holding up the keys he’d filched from Alistair’s pocket Cullen grinned, “Sorry love, running late for work. ” Planting a quick peck on Al’s cheek he hastened out the door.

A stunned gasp, then an indignant cry followed-

“You’re _mean_!”

(100)


	42. Revenge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up to Distraction

Cullen returned home to a beautiful candle-lit dinner, followed by a luxurious soak in their large jetstream spa bath. After drying each other off with heated fluffy towels, Cullen and Alistair slipped between the crisp, fresh sheets of their king sized bed, scattering the petals that littered the covers.

Alistair kissed his lover with intent until they were both breathless.

Then abruptly he rolled over and turned out the lamp, “Night, love.”

Cullen gaped in the darkness, his shock evident.

“And you call _me_ mean!”

To which Al only laughed.

It didn’t last though- Alistair never could deny him anything.


	43. The King's Wishes

“I’m told you’ve been tasked with seeing to my needs during my visit, Commander.”

“Yes, Majesty. I’d be honoured to … _serve_ you.”

Alistair’s cordial smile turned predatory, sparking a dark glint in Cullen’s eyes.

“If I were seeking… _entertainment_ for the evening, might you be able to assist with that?”

Cullen stepped further into the King’s space, “I believe that could be arranged. I’d be happy to _personally_ keep you company, if you’re amenable?”

Alistair chuckled lowly, taking Cullen’s lower lip between his teeth he tugged, “ _That…_ would be very welcome indeed.”

Their heated kiss was only the beginning.


	44. The Cutest Meet-Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a kiss exactly but... I think I can get away with it ;)

Alistair scrambled to regain his feet, but by the pained groan it wasn’t helping. He stopped and looked down at the blonde stranger he’d toppled when he tripped.

His heart jumped and words just _fell_ from his mouth, “Maker, you’re beautiful!”

“Umm, thank you! You’re not so bad yourself,” the man smiled up at him.

Alistair got his knees under him and pulled the other upright, “I’m sooo sorry about … _everything_.”

“It’s quite alright,” he chuckled.

“Thanks for breaking my fall, I could kiss you….” Al blushed hard at his traitorous tongue.

“Let’s… start with coffee, shall we?”

 

(99)


	45. The Cutest Meet-Cute but Cuter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to chapter 44

“And that’s how we met, an accident and a pity date,” Al smiled affectionately at Cullen.

“So, literally your perfect guy just _landed_ in your lap!” Isabella exclaimed, also looking at her friend, “And yet _somehow_ I’m still single!”

“Well…” Cullen looked away guiltily.

“What?” Al frowned.

“It wasn’t an accident,” he cleared his throat, blushing hard, “Actually, I’d wanted to ask you out for coffee, when I tapped your shoulder you spun around too fast and…” he shrugged.

“So, it wasn’t just pity coffee?” Al asked hopefully.

“No, it never was,” he smiled, and kissed his bemused lover sweetly.

(100)


	46. Sunrise, Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why I did this to myself....

“Alistair?”

The soft voice jolted Alistair from his book. He rose from the armchair and perched beside Cullen on their bed.

“Darling, do you know me?”

From the darkness beneath Alistair’s eyes Cullen guessed it’d been some time since he’d been recognised.

“For the moment.”

“I’ll take as many moments as you can give me,” Al smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry love,” Cullen drew their clasped hands to his lips, “I’m so tired.”

“That’s alright, rest now. I’ll be here when you wake.”

Alistair kissed Cullen’s silvered hair and lay beside his love.

That’s how the morning found them- together forever.

(100)


	47. Meet me in the Woods

They dashed hand in hand across the final clearing between the abbey and the woods. Reaching the relative safety of the trees they ducked behind a wide trunk, gasping and laughing.

“Think anyone saw us?”

Standing in the deep shadow, chests heaving, eyes bright, and smiling at each other, Cullen shook his head and reached his free hand up to Alistair’s cheek.

“Alistair, can I…can I kiss you now?“

Alistair nodded.

The chaste press of lips was at once awkward and wonderful. So they did it twice more.

“Meet me here again?”

“After dinner. Tomorrow night?”

“Every night?”

"Every night."

 

(100)


	48. Chocolate Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the morning on a tour of the Cadbury chocolate factory in Tasmania, the boys make their way to the top of magnificent Mount Wellington.
> 
> (True story guys, the view from Mt Wellington is INCREDIBLE, and you really can see the chocolate factory lol) 
> 
> Thanks for the prompts on Discord to-  
> Padme4000 "Did you eat the last of my chocolate?"  
> and Cuillere "On a mountain."

“Cullen, I can see the factory from up here!”

“How are you still so excited about chocolate?”

Alistair shrugged, stuffing in another piece of confectionery.

“Don’t come to me when I’m having mine later.”

The sheepish look on Alistair’s face made Cullen pause.

“Alistair, was that…?”

Al nodded.

Laughter rang in the crisp mountain air, “You fiend!” he swiped a glob from the corner of Al’s lips, sucking it from his thumb, “I’ll just have to find another way to get my share, then.”

Cullen’s eyes sparkled as he leaned in, savouring the molten sweetness on his lovers tongue.

(99)


	49. Not Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there's a Nightingale, there's a way.
> 
> Thanks Padme4000 for the Discord prompt "Breaking a curse"

“Where is he?” Leliana demanded, pushing past.

Cullen shook off his shock and led the bard to the bedroom.

Sitting by the comatose Warden she gently stroked his hair, “Not yet, old friend.”

Reaching for a cup of water she sprinkled in a grey ash, and slowly dripped it into Alistair’s mouth.

“What are you doing?” Cullen asked anxiously.

“I’m saving his life. The Calling shall not have him,” she declared.

When the Hazel eyes he thought had closed forever flickered, Cullen’s own glistened. He leaned to press his lips to his husband’s, and whispered-

“No, my love, not yet.”

 

(100)


	50. Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we made it to half way!

“So, old man, how does fifty feel?”

“OL-OLD! Oh, the cheek!” Alistair exclaimed, feigning offense.

Cullen laughed, fondly sweeping a palm across Alistair’s brow and pushing his fingers into the silver-streaked copper hair to pull him into a kiss. At first Alistair continued to grumble, but soon fell silent under Cullen’s grinning lips.

“Well, everything hurts, and some days my knees creak like an old gate but…. being here, with you, making it to fifty,” Al’s smile was soft and warm, “it’s a miracle my love, and I wouldn’t change a thing.” He leaned in to claim another kiss.

 

(100)


	51. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ali rules alone and his soulmate arrives on one of his rare visits to the palace. 
> 
> Inspired by "Raveled, Spliced, and Braided" - by the master @kawakaeguri

“Majesty,” Cullen bowed politely as he was shown into the royal suite. As soon as the attendant closed the door behind himself though Alistair was on him.

“I’ve missed you love,” Alistair breathed between ardent kisses.

Cullen’s head lolled back with a dull thud on the door as his king and lover ravished his throat with hungry lips and tongue.

“I’ve missed you too,” he gasped out, his fingers knotted in the rich brocade of Alistair’s garb, holding him tightly to his chest.

“How long?” Al asked.

“A few weeks at least.”

Alistair’s smile mirrored his own at that promise.

 

(100)


	52. 'Tis the Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A super special Christmas gift for my one and only Kink-Twin, personal kink-fairy, and friend - @Aurlana

“Baby,” Alistair prodded Cullen with an elbow. He’d stopped them in the middle of the mall, dividing the foot traffic like rocks in a stream.

“Yes, love?”

Alistair pointed up, keeping his eyes on Cullen’s face.

Cullen’s gaze drifted above, where a huge decoration hung from the light post overhead. He blushed but dutifully stepped into waiting arms.

“Well,” he sighed theatrically, “there’s nothing for it I suppose-“

With a flourish Cullen dipped his darling and kissed him with fervour.

To claps and cheers Cullen and Alistair parted, both a little bashful.

Cullen shrugged and grinned, “It’s a _big_ mistletoe.”

 

(100)


	53. A very Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your warden lover is right- why ARE you still hiding your relationship?
> 
> Post-Inquisition lovelies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Happy New Year to you all as well! It's been a blast spending this last year with you my little Wombats, and here's to another ;) Stay safe!

Cullen stepped into the bustling tavern, sweeping the room for his lover. He’d given Alistair some time to cool after their argument, and spent that time himself in deep reflection.

  
Their relationship had been kept quiet mostly for political reasons, but Alistair was right- that was no longer relevant.

  
Moving through the crush of bodies Cullen approached his sweetheart standing among their companions. With a gentle smile he kissed him sweetly.

  
“Happy New Year, my love.” Cullen murmured. Alistair blushed, blinking in surprise.

  
Ignoring the cheers Cullen threaded their fingers, and led Alistair from the tavern and toward their awaiting bed.  
  


(100)


	54. Fireworks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Aurlana wanted to know what happens next ;)

From her high vantage Leliana tracked the pair as they exited the tavern and retreated hand in hand to the tower. She indulged herself a knowing smirk - because of course there were no secrets for her- but allowed it to soften in fondness when, upon reaching the door, the taller man pressed his mate against the planks and into a lingering kiss.

 

Before long they moved into the privacy of their quarters as their movements became more heated.

 

She’d never had the heart to tell them how perfectly the hole in the roof framed the bed from her rookery.

 

(100)


	55. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Cullenlovesmen, based on this gif 
> 
> https://media.giphy.com/media/133SEulXA4xGCI/giphy.gif

Alistair couldn’t have said how long he stared- he was utterly mesmerised. Everything shone gold; the rays of sunshine streaking in through the bedroom window, the glittering motes that danced in the beams, his husband’s soft curls resting on the pillow. His ring.

 Husband.

Alistair grinned at that- his _husband!_

He thumbed at the shiny new band encircling his finger, startling when its mate appeared and entwined them together.

“Good morning, husband,” Cullen whispered with a sleepy smile.

Alistair cupped his loves face and kissed him sweetly.

The first kiss on the first day of the rest of their lives.

 

(99)


	56. Colleagues

Alistair and Cullen had worked in the same office for years. Previously each saw the other as just “that hot guy over there”, but since being paired together on a project something had changed.

One night as they dallied awkwardly between their cars at the end of another late one, Alistair watched Cullen reach up to rub his nape- a nervous tick he’d noticed- but instead that hand drew him into a surprise, and very welcome kiss.

“Maker, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” Cullen stammered as they parted.

Alistair grinned and leaned in again, “Me too.”

 

(100)


	57. Sacrifice

"Please don't be mad at me?" Alistair implored lowly, pressing soft, pleading kisses to Cullen's brow, eyelid, nose, before taking his mouth in a lingering kiss.

Slow and tender their lips and tongues move, breaths deep and even.

Separating with a sigh Cullen rests his forehead to Al's, eyes closed and embrace tight. 

"I'm not mad, but I hate how much you'll be travelling."

"It won't be forever. This opportunity, it means I can give you _everything_ , the life we've always _dreamed_ of..."

"Alistair, my love, _you are_ everything I dream of. You are _all_ I've ever wanted."

 

(100)


	58. Want

He shivers at the intimate warmth of the body that steps in close behind him, his skin puckering in anticipatory goosebumps from the tickle of breath at his nape.

 

Muscles twitch with the slow drag of fingertips tracing patterns among the smattering of freckles across the broad expanse of his back.

 

Alistair’s eyes flutter closed, head tipping back to rest on a welcoming shoulder. His stomach trembles and tightens low, hot palms caress his hips, and chest, and abdomen.

 

A tiny sigh of want escapes before his lips are occupied in a languorous kiss.

 

And then, Cullen lay him down.

 

(100)


	59. Deity

Skin to skin, eye to eye, heart to heart. Nothing between them but heat and desire. And love.

More than Cullen had ever dared to hope for.

 

The absolute love of another- of _him_.

 

 _Alistair_.

 

And having found him, now, Cullen felt he would die without. His world, his very existence dependant on their proximity. So he would worship; with touch and with lips, with heat and with his very life - he would pray to this being that was his redemption and his future, as often and as faithfully as he may.

 

And so, Cullen lay him down.

 

(99)


End file.
